


The 3 times John Was Cockblocked and the 1 Time He Got Lucky

by theshizniiit



Series: Dorian Ruining John's Life (& Other Stories) [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Dorian, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "If it's ok, how about something like "the 3 times John was cockblocked and the 1 time he got lucky."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 3 times John Was Cockblocked and the 1 Time He Got Lucky

**1.**

Granted, it wasn’t the _best_ place to have Dorian pressed up against the wall and to have his hands in his pants, but John ignored it and proceeded to kiss the DRN senseless anyway, even though John himself was bleeding and Dorian had some important looking wires hanging out of his left arm.

Dorian moans and John presses harder, until he hears a knock at the door and Rudy’s voice calling for Dorian, spouting something about repairs and upgrades. Dorian shifts and untangles himself from John, who groans and opens his mouth to protest before Dorian says, “After you get patched up, okay?” and then he gives the frowning and sexually frustrated detective a peck on the cheek before smiling and turning to follow Rudy.

John huffs, adjust his pants so his erection is hidden, and then stalks off to seek out medical attention.

~

**2.**

The next time it happens, he has Dorian under him, clutching his shirt and arching into his body before his phone beeps and Maldonado’s voice comes through, demanding to know where they are. He lies. And he _still_ doesn’t get to fuck Dorian into the mattress like he hoped.

Instead, he ends up at a crime scene.

With an erection.

Awesome.

~

**3.**

John is about to burst. Ever since spilling his guts to Dorian and deciding that they might as well bang each other and be lovey dovey while they’re at it, he’s gotten used to having sex regularly.

Really regularly.

Like, 'having-Dorian-on-multiple-surfaces-several-times-a-day' regularly.

He has no idea how he survived the intense lack of sex before, but he doesn’t _have to_ now. Which is why he’s going out of his mind.

It’s been a week.

A fucking _week_.

John is so sexually frustrated he could shed tears.

_Actual tears._

Of sorrow.

From his very _soul_.

So when he has Dorian on his knees, looking up at him with that smirk and he ends up getting an alert from Richard saying that they’re a few men short for a bust and Maldonado wants them on Detective Paul’s team, John zips up his pants and tries not to punch something.

He was about to receive one of Dorian’s amazing blowjobs, but instead he has to look at Richard Paul’s face and shoot dudes _in_ the face. He’s furious. And if he ends up hitting one of the criminals about 45164 times harder than necessary, no one says anything about it.

But Dorian smirks. And wiggles his ass right in John’s line of sight.

 

~

**+1 The one time he got lucky.**

He could kiss Maldonado when she strides into the room, congratulates them for solving a decade old cold case, and tells them that they can go home for the night.

Finally. In the end he doesn’t kiss her.

He kisses Dorian when he drags him through their front door as he presses the android against it, feeling him laugh against his lips and grind into him. He grabs the DRN’s shirt and drags him to the bedroom and then proceeds to rip the shirt of of him, while Dorian laughs again and starts to unbuckle John’s pants. John fumbles with Dorian’s buckle and shoves the DRN’s pants down, leaning forward and kissing him desperately while Dorian steps out of his pants and reaches inside John’s underwear, gripping his cock and stroking it.

John moans because _it’s been way too fucking long_. He throws his head back, completely engulfed in the feeling of Dorian’s hand on him that he doesn’t notice Dorian sliding to his knees. He chokes on a groan of surprise and pleasure when Dorian’s hand is replaced by his hot mouth. The warmth and the wetness and how skilled Dorian is at working his shaft has John gripping the android’s head and pulling at his short hair, knees going weak and throat producing half choked sounds that he knows Dorian is going to make fun of him for later.

Dorian gives an especially hard suck and his knees almost buckle and he can feel that he’s _so close and it’s too soon-_

He slips his cock out of Dorian’s mouth, the DRN making a disappointed sound and pouting up at John, his lips glistening with pre-come and saliva before the detective is leading him to the bed.

He kisses Dorian, his aching cock heavy between his legs as Dorian seems to read his mind, knowing what he wants, and getting on his hands and knees, his face pressing into the bed as he shakes his ass teasingly.

John can see him smirking into the pillow.

He’s not smirking when John surges forward and licks into his hole. John swirls his tongue around the pucker as Dorian yelps, clutching the sheets and lighting up, blue racing up and down his body frantically. John licks again, slower this time and Dorian does that filthy moan that has John almost about to come with his face in Dorian’s ass and his cock dripping pre-come on the sheets.

He gives on last slow lick and Dorian gives one last startled cry before John is settled behind him and gripping his hip with one hand, and guiding his length into Dorian’s waiting body with the other. He presses in slowly, trying not to come before he’s gotten the most out of it, but god Dorian is so tight and wrapping John’s cock inscorching heat, the DRN’s walls clenching around John’s heavy cock, and he knows he won’t last long. So he sets a punishing pace that has Dorian crying out into the pillow under his head, the DRN’s hands clutching at the sheets and pushing back onto John’s cock, his mouth open and desperate cries pouring onto the pillow as John murmurs _'god Dorian look at you’, 'so pretty_ ' and _'so tight for me'_.

The detective grips Dorian’s hips tightly, ramming into him and only focusing on the DRN’s wrecked expression. He feels the slide and burn of Dorian’s tight channel wrapped around him as he pounds into him, taking in the DRN’s blue lights that are racing up and down his body. He thrusts harder when he hears Dorian start chanting his name, his vocal function starting to fail him as his voice mixes with static and one of his eyes going black as he claws at the bedsheets and pushes back to get John further inside of him. He loses himself in the feeling of Dorian’s body moving with his and bends down, nipping at the android’s back as Dorian comes, his body erupting in blue lights and a stuttered gasp tearing from his throat. John thrusts harder, nuzzling into the shaking android’s skin as Dorian clenches one more time, coaxing his orgasm from him as John digs his fingers into his hips and gives a loud, painful sounding gasp as he pours his load into Dorian’s body. He’s dead weight on top of Dorian until the android shifts slightly, then John pulls out and sits back on shaky legs, enjoying the sight of his come dribbling out of Dorian’s hole before he crawls up next to him lays his head on the pillow that the DRN’s head is rested on.

Lights are still running up and down Dorian’s body in short bursts, and he blinks rapidly to rectify his eye color before he shuffles closer to John and kisses him sweetly on the cheek, closing his eyes. John knows Dorian isn’t sleeping, he needs to recover a bit after sex because the overloading of information and sensations in his processors leave him drained until he sorts it out. Johns not too sure he can do much after mind blowing sex like that, either. Either way, Dorian will be out for _at least_ 30 minutes, then he'll be back to his quick witted and snarky self.

Until then he gathers the droid in his arms and pulls the cover over them.


End file.
